


Voroth Sea

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [46]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tourism, Vulcan, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock wants to share the wonders of Vulcan with Leonard





	Voroth Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Ssshhh! Don't tell StellarLibraryLady I kidnapped her Spock and McCoy...

McCoy was optimistic when he saw the beaches.

“Who knew Vulcan had such a beautiful sea?”

“Ah, but it was not the waters that I brought you to see,” Spock said, leading him away into the town.

Leonard followed reluctantly but undeniably curious.

What could match the surprise of that sea?

A temple?

A brothel?

He’d specifically said no museums.

“There it is.”

McCoy blinked and stared.

Spock was gesturing proudly at… a plant.

“It is the largest plomeek plant. Eight meters tall. The family who… Leonard?”

“I’m going to find someone on the beach to do something interesting with.”

**Author's Note:**

> More information on T'Pran's Market and Vulcan's other wonders can be found in your Hidden Universe Travel Guide.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreams Of Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433033) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
